Hester Milligan
Hester Milligan is the daughter of wealthy producer Stephen Milligan and the younger sister of Christina Milligan. She was engaged to Harvey Morrison, the director's son, until his death. Hester appeared in the episode "An Act Of Suspicion" (S04E18). As mentioned, Hester was engaged to be married with Harvey Morrison. However, Stephen was not quite fond of Harvey, and especially disliked his father Louis Morrison when Louis failed to take Stephen's orders in producing a film. Hester was quite insistent to her father to accept Harvey in the family, despite the bloodline. Five days before the wedding, Hester has invited detective Edwin Goodman. Hester used to be Edwin's client three years ago when her car was stolen. As soon as he entered the room, Edwin can sense the personality and relationships between the groom and the engaged family — Stephen and Christina were not in a good relationship with Harvey as they feared that Hester made a bad decision in marrying him. Hester and soap opera actress Marian Harlan were not getting along as Hester was Marian's love rival for Harvey. In fact, Harvey was in a relationship with Marian once back in Los Angeles until they took a break. Marian's brother and cameraman, Greg, felt the same way towards Hester and Harvey's engagement. He vowed to make his sister happy no matter what. One night, when Hester went to call Harvey, she overheard an intimate conversation between him and another woman. Hester was shocked and outraged for Harvey's infidelity and she went to Christina for emotional aid. The following morning, Harvey was found shot in the chest, dead, in a hotel room. Hester was lined up as a suspect by leading investigator Lt. Hanlon when he discovered Harvey's infidelity. Hester came to Edwin Goodman to become his client again, this time, to solve Harvey's murder. However, towards the end of the investigation, it was revealed that the killer was Hester's older sister Christina Milligan. It turned out that Harvey and Christina were lovers ever since high school. When Harvey and Louis moved to Abu Dhabi to live there for quite a while to shoot a film, it broke Christina's heart as she felt that she would never see Harvey again. But when she realised that Harvey had moved back to America six years later and was engaged to Hester, she was outraged towards Harvey's inconsideration and his lack of love towards her. That night of the murder, Christina slept with Harvey the final time and later killed him, she left the hotel room disguised as a maid. Christina was arrested for Harvey's murder. At first, Hester was angry towards Edwin for arresting her sister. Until she realised that it was Christina's selfish attitude that made her kill Harvey and Hester should be angry at her. Hester thanked Edwin for giving her some peace for solving the case. At the end of the episode, Hester started a love relationship with Greg Harlan and they were happy together. Category:Characters Category:Edwin's Friends Category:Suspect